Sugar
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Karena walau Kurapika bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Leorio adalah sosok yang sangat pahit—baik dari perbuatan, perkataan, maupun rupanya— namun nyatanya ia masih tak bisa menyangkal fakta akan hatinya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa di satu sisi, Leorio benar-benar terasa— —manis, seperti gula.


Karena walau Kurapika bersikeras mengatakan bahwa Leorio adalah sosok yang sangat pahit—baik dari perbuatan, perkataan, maupun rupanya— namun nyatanya ia masih tak bisa menyangkal fakta akan hatinya yang selalu mengatakan bahwa di satu sisi, Leorio benar-benar terasa—

—manis, seperti gula.

* * *

**Sugar**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Huter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Leorio x Kurapika**

**(For the sake of their sugary sweetness)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

* * *

**Black Coffee**

Seperti kopi, begitulah kesan Leorio di mata Kurapika saat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Pakaian serba hitam, rambut hitam, kacamata hitam—persis warna kopi. Jelek dan tidak menarik, sungguh. Mungkin wangi kopi yang harum membuatnya sedikit terlena, tapi tentu saja itu saja tak akan membuatnya memberi kesan baik bagi Kurapika.

Memangnya siapa yang akan suka dengan kopi hitam yang sangat pahit seperti itu?

Namun ketika tanpa sengaja ia menukar tujuan yang sama dengan Leorio untuk pertama kalinya —sekiranya kala itu ia sedang menolong orang yang nyaris jatuh dari kapal— dan tanpa sengaja melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan Leorio—

—tatkala tanpa sengaja ia menelan seteguk dari kopi (yang ia kira) pahit itu—

("Sebenarnya Leorio itu orang baik.")

—Kurapika terhenyak. Diam sejenak, dan ternyata ia mulai melanjutkan untuk menyesap kopi itu.

Memang pahit, tapi kala itu juga terasa sedikit rasa manis yang lembut.

Mungkin saja di dalam kopi itu memang ada sejumlah kristal gula (aneh) yang terlarut.

* * *

**Caramel**

Bagaikan karamel, begitulah pikir Kurapika di awal perjalanannya bersama Leorio (dan Gon). Karamel, lelehan gula yang rasanya luar biasa manis dan menggoda. Nyaris saja Kurapika terlarut dalam rasa manis berlebih itu ketika ia melihat Gon, bocah manis yang sangat pas sekali dengan analogi 'karamel' karena penampilan apalagi sifatnya.

Namun bila ditambah dengan keberadaan Leorio, entah mengapa di benak Kurapika karamel itu kini menjadi gosong.

Warna cokelat madunya kini menghitam, dengan asap yang berbau neraka di sana-sini, dan juga jangan lupakan rasanya. Pahit. Silahkan rasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya karamel gosong bila ingin tahu.

Begitulah keadaan mereka saat ini, bagai karamel gosong yang masih menari-nari di atas kompor panas sementara asap hitam sudah mengepul di mana-mana.

Namun ketika kompor yang nyaris meledak itu dimatikan, kemudian lelehan karamel itu diganti dengan gula yang baru, kini dilelehkan dengan suhu yang pas, rasanya—

(Ketika pertengkaran mereka mulai reda, kemudian ucapan maaf saling ditukarkan, kemudian dua ulas senyuman saling diberikan—)

—karamel baru itu kini terasa benar-benar manis.

("_Teme wa_—!")

("Leorio _baka_!")

("_NANI_!?")

Meski besoknya akan gosong lagi, mereka selalu punya cara untuk mematikan kompornya dan membuat karamel yang baru lagi.

* * *

**Syrup**

Tak ada satu pun sirup yang rasanya tidak manis, semua orang waras tahu itu. Namun tak sedikit juga yang tahu bahwa kadar sirup yang terlalu banyak akan merusak kestabilan rasa dari larutan itu.

Kurapika tahu, bahwa rasa manis yang berlebih akan meningkatkan resiko penyakit diabetes.

Namun sialnya, Kurapika tak bisa menolak instingnya untuk terus meminta lebih dari Leorio. Lebih, lebih, lebih, lebih—

("Leorio, kau benar-benar payah.")

("APA KATAMU!?")

—hingga akhirnya rasa dari sirup itu benar-benar jadi berantakan.

Mungkin lebih baik meminum sirup sedikit-sedikit namun secara rutin daripada langsung memaksakan liquid itu ke dalam satu gelas besar untuk diminum sekaligus.

(Karena bila percakapan mereka berkembang menuju pembicaraan yang panjang, maka itu semua akan berujung pada pertengkaran yang nilainya mutlak.)

Entah kapan lidah Kurapika bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan rasa sirup itu.

* * *

**Pudding**

Puding itu aneh, begitu menurut Kurapika.

Bila dilihat, puding terlihat simpel dan polos. Permukaannya seolah tak memungkinkan untuk menyembunyikan apapun di baliknya. Makanan itu juga selalu terlihat kokoh, fondasinya kuat walau pada puncaknya ia mudah bergeming.

(Seperti Leorio yang terlihat sederhana dan mudah terbaca pikirannya. Juga selalu mencoba untuk terlihat kuat di hadapan semua orang.)

Namun ketika Kurapika membelahnya, puding itu terasa lembek. Lembut dan juga mudah dicerna. Dengan rasa yang cepat pudar namun sensasi yang tak terlupakan.

(Layaknya hati Leorio yang lembut, menjadikannya mudah hancur bila dihantam dari sisi tertentu.)

Puding selalu terasa membingungkan bagi Kurapika, namun ia tak pernah keberatan untuk merasakan rasa manisnya lagi di lain hari.

(Karena itu kini ia berbalik menawarkan bahunya sebagai tempat bersandar bagi Leorio yang kini membutuhkan sesuatu—seseorang untuk membantu menyanggah hatinya.)

* * *

**Hot Milk**

Ketika Kurapika berada di samping Leorio, dalam hati ia selalu menjaga jarak. Rasanya seperti melihat secangkir susu panas, dengan aroma dan warna putih yang menggoda, menawarkan rasa manis dengan jaminan lenyapnya segala pahit di lidah, juga menawarkan kehangatan yang menyenangkan—tapi juga menjadi minuman yang cukup ditakuti oleh beberapa orang.

Masalahnya adalah satu, lemak.

Meski terasa manis, susu mengandung kadar lemak hewani yang cukup banyak. Dengan kata lain, Kurapika selalu tahu bahwa akan ada dampak negatif dari rasa manis yang dipancarkan Leorio itu.

Maka dari itu, Kurapika menjaga jarak, secara mental.

Ia tidak keberatan bila harus terus-terusan melihat secangkir susu itu meski ia tak diijinkan untuk meneguk isinya. Tidak masalah baginya bila ia hanya boleh mencium bau manis dari susu itu sementara lidahnya tidak diijinkan untuk merasakan manis dari susu itu.

(Tidak apa-apa kok bila Kurapika berdiri di samping Leorio, tidak masalah bila mereka tertawa, berdialog, lalu bertengkar asalkan tak ada kontak fisik yang lebih jauh dari itu. Sungguh, Kurapika tak pernah mempermasalahkannya.)

Namun bagaimana—

—bila terjadi hal yang di luar ekspektasinya?

Bagaimana bisa secangkir susu panas itu ternyata bisa bergerak sendiri? Bagaimana bila ternyata di balik cangkir itu terdapat kaki-kaki yang bisa membawanya mendekat pada Kurapika? Bagaimana bila secangkir susu yang menggoda itu malah datang padanya meski ia sudah bersikeras untuk membatasi diri?

(Seperti sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menggenggamnya ini?)

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Kurapika menenggak susu panas itu.

(Dan akhirnya membalas genggaman tangan Leorio.)

("...Woh! Leorio dan Kurapika gandengan tangan! Tunggu sampai Gon tahu hal ini!")

Susu putih itu terasa benar-benar manis, sungguh. Hanya saja Kurapika merasa sedikit berdosa tatkala ia baru menyadari bahwa kini cangkir itu sudah benar-benar kosong.

(Entah apa yang akan katakan pada Gon dan Killua nantinya. Mungkin ia harus mengatakan bahwa saling menggenggam tangan dengan senyuman seperti ini adalah hal yang normal.)

* * *

**Green Tea**

Teh adalah anti oksidan yang baik bagi tubuh. Rasa dan aroma dari teh hijau selalu khas bagi Kurapika, tak ada yang sanggup menandinginya. Karena itu, Kurapika tak pernah berharap untuk menambahkan apapun pada teh hijau favoritnya ini. Tidak untuk madu, tidak dengan perasan lemon, tidak pada lelehan karamel—

—tidak juga bila ditambah dengan gula.

Karena itu, ia akan sedikit marah bila ada seseorang tak bertanggung jawab yang seenaknya membubuhkan bersendok-sendok gula pada teh hijaunya yang murni. Sangat marah, malah.

("Leoriooo! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bukuku?!")

("Oh itu? Sebenarnya waktu aku membukanya tadi, tiba-tiba ada halaman yang sobek—eh, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak sengaja menyobeknya kok! Sungguh!")

("LE-O-RI-OOOOOO!")

Kemudian Kurapika melempar meja beserta teh yang kini jadi sangat manis—oke, sebenarnya ia telah mencicipi sedikit rasa dari teh hijau yang telah terkontaminasi gula itu. Namun tetap saja ia marah.

Kenapa?

Karena selama ini Kurapika tidak tahu bahwa rasa teh hijau yang dibubuhi gula ternyata jauh lebih enak.

("LEORIO BAKAAA!")

Sehingga kemarahan itu adalah bentuk pelampiasan dari penyesalannya.

(Tentu saja ia sangat menikmati aksi kejar-mengejar itu, meski sejujurnya Kurapika memiliki lima kopian yang sama dari halaman yang baru disobek Leorio.)

* * *

**Cocktail**

Kurapika bisa mengingat bahwa cocktail itu terasa manis, mengejutkan, dan memabukkan.

Pertama kali menenggaknya, lidah Kurapika seolah disengat kejutan listrik dengan voltase kecil(namun masih tetap mengejutkan). Kemudian sengatan itu akan lumer menjadi rasa manis yang menggoda. Kemudian lelehan itu akan menguap dan menjadi kabut yang mengaburkan pandangan Kurapika.

(Kala itu, ia benar-benar meminum cocktail itu di hadapan Leorio.)

Kemudian kepalanya semakin berputar. Wajahnya memanas, mungkin saja kini terlihat merah. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Wow, kini ia bisa melihat ada tiga Leorio yang duduk di hadapannya!

"Kurapika? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kala itu, Kurapika benar-benar tahu bahwa ia sedang mabuk. Yang mana itu berarti ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik—

—buktinya kini tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk meraih Leorio, kemudian tubuhnya mendekat dan ia mulai membenamkan kepalanya di dada Leorio.

"Ku-Kurapika? Kau mabuk ya? Jangan bilang kalau ternyata kau memang tidak tahan dengan alkohol."

Sebenarnya itu semua berawal dari taruhan iseng yang diajukan Leorio pada Kurapika.

"_Aku bertaruh kau tidak kuat dengan alkohol."_

Dan ternyata Kurapika meananggapinya dengan serius.

(Dan ternyata memang benar ia lemah terhadap alkohol.)

"Mmn... Leorio..."

Kurapika mengeratkan pelukannya pada Leorio, tak menghiraukan gelas yang tumpah berserakan di atas meja. Matanya terpejam, barangkali ia sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpi sekarang ini.

Semenit berlalu, menyisakan suara dengkuran halus dan pelukan yang merenggang, serta helaan napas dari Leorio.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuh Kurapika, menggendongnya lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Sedikit helaian pirang yang berantakan ia sisir dengan jemarinya. Kurapika, yang ketika bangun terlihat sok dewasa, ternyata bila tertidur bagaikan bocah yang polos.

Dengan satu ulasan tipis dari bibir yang tersenyum, tangan itu kembali memainkan helai pirang Kurapika. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di keningnya, seiring dengan bisikan.

"Selamat tidur, Kurapika yang sok dewasa dan seok pintar—tapi manis."

—seperti gula.

Seperti itulah serpihan (cinta) yang bersembunyi di balik hati kecil mereka.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: Astaga, saya kok nyampah di fandom ini? OAO Tulisan apa ini? Pair apa ini? Cerita macam apa ini?**

**Ugh, maaf saya tahu-tahu datang nyelonong di fandom ini. Bawa pair LeoKura juga karena di HxH indo jarang ada fic mereka hahaha. (padahal ini salah satu OTP saya du HxH**

**Jadi ceritanya, saya mengumpamakan Leorio dengan berbagai minuman di sini(kecuali untuk drabble cocktail yang terakhir). Dan yang jadi gula itu hatinya. Entah ini OOC atau tidak, tapi sepertinya banyak OOC ya (nangisdarah)**

**Gomenasai karena saya sudah mengganggu kedamaian fandom ini (?), tapi mohon sarannya melalui review (plak!)**

**Jaa ne~**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
